1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device having supporting stands.
2. Description of Related Art
With the developments of electronic technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and have various functions to satisfy consumers. For example, typical portable electronic devices may be used to play music, take photographs, or watch television programs, and in such situations, the portable electronic device is desired to stand on a flat surface to facilitate better and more convenient viewing and listening capabilities.
The typical portable electronic device generally stands on the flat surface by using a typical external fixing stand. The external fixing stand includes a base seat contacting the flat surface, and a pair of elastic clamps connected to the base seat. The portable electronic device is clamped between the pair of elastic clamps, thus to be fixed on the base seat. However, it is inconvenient to use the typical portable electronic device with the above-mentioned external fixing stand, because the portable electronic device has to be assembled in the external fixing stand or disassembled from the external fixing stand repeatedly. In addition, the external fixing stand is inconvenient to carry.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.